True Power
by DoveOfSoulAndLife
Summary: Its the final fight with Gaea and her giants. Percy discovers new abilities that only Poseidon has. Gaea will do anything it takes to stop Percy...even if it means taking his powers. Whats up with the strange power that Thalia, Nico and Percy have? Written because I felt like seeing Percy's kick butt moves. Read because its better than it sounds.


**DoveOfSoulAndLife here. Here is just a one shot that I came up with while reading some awesome FanFiction.**

**Check out my other stories.**

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORIES PLOT LINE. OH AND I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

_IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END._

**_TRUE POWER_**

It was the middle of the fight with Gaea and the giants.

All the giants had been defeated except for one.

Jason had defeated Porpyrion with the help of Jupiter, Leo had defeated Mimas with his dad by his side, Annabeth had defeated Enceladus along with Athena. Thalia had defeated Gration, Nico and Hazel had defeated Alcyoneus with Hades, Pluto taking over ever then and then.

The last fight was with Polybotes. At the moment only Poseidon was fighting because Percy was fighting beside Hestia.

"Give up God. You can't defeat me without a demigod." Polybotes snarled,

"He has one."

"You. You defeated me once but not again. Mother had been quite nice with power distribution with me. Besides you don't even know how your dad fights. Gods don't spend time with those things."

"Hasn't anyone told you my dad rocks? He trained with me before. Only no one knew." Percy smirked gaining looks of jealousy and smiles.

"Poseidon and his rebellious streak. Breaking laws like that." Zeus muttered. "For once I'm glad."

"No matter." Polybotes dismissed while stabbing with his dirt coloured trident.

"Ready son?" Poseidon asked smiling.

"I was born ready."

So the fight went. Percy had somehow changed his sword into a replica of his dads trident. Poseidon was doing something that could kill. He had control over the ichor flowing throw Polybotes' veins.

"No way. He hasn't used that power since the first Titan War." Hades said alarmed. "That means he's really mad. Not good... For them anyway."

"You controlled Paul's body." Poseidon yelled. "You made him kill his and Sally's inborn baby. And you had to make it impossible to cure unless he was killed. You made a queen among mortals cry. You made SALLY CRY. Not only that Amphitrite join your side. You will pay!"

He made a twisting motion with his hands causing Polybotes to bend over as Percy stabbed him in the stomach.

With a ferocious growl Polybotes blasted toxic water around him. Majority of it went toward Poseidon who deflected it to the right.

Two pained yells were heard. Two that Percy knew as well as his own hand.

"Thalia! Nico!" Percy yelled turning toward them.

"No Percy! Only a sea god can heal them." Artemis shouted cradling Thalia in her lap beside Hades who had Nico in his lap.

Apollo was beside them chanting spells to slow down the erosion of the toxin as Poseidon hurried over to them and set to work.

"See Perseus you can't defeat me." Polybotes laughed cruelly.

A vicious yell cut him off.

"YOU THINK HURTING THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT IS GOING TO HELP?" Percy yelled. "Well your wrong. You just SEALED YOUR OWM DEATH."

A rapid series of hand movement brought everyone's attention back to Percy.

"No! Impossible! Never has a child of the sea had the power to control blood!" Polybotes said before erupting into golden dust.

"Are you okay?" Percy said crouching beside his cousins.

"Never been better." Thalia laughed.

"After being blasted by acid anyway." Nico added.

"Percy I know this is not the time but since when could you control blood?" Jason asked.

"Since now." He replied.

"This is not normal. Never had a child of Poseidon had control over a body an immortal no less." Athena ranted.

"He is dangerous." Zeus said.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on my son." Poseidon hissed. "So what if he had that power?"

"It means he can kill immortals! He could kill us in our state. We are in a war." Athena retorted.

"I only killed Polybotes because dad weakened him." Percy spoke up.

"So now Percy can kill immortals?" Jason said biting back at a thread of jealousy.

"Not one hundred percent sure. But yes."

Suddenly the wind started to picking up. Dirt, leaves, sticks And other earthly elements bunched together in a funnel cloud. Exploding the debris revealed the now awake form of Gaea.

Long muddy brown hair with mini trees and flower whipped in the wind. Long robes surrounded her feet. Her eyes. Her eyes were the earth itself. The oceans, lakes land was all visible. All drew attention to an ageless face. Her face was one that could be three years old of one hundred. Impossible to tell.

It was dead silent. Everyone was watching Percy and Gaea

"My my Percy. Discovered a new power have you?" Gaea said. "Join my side."

"No." Percy said bluntly.

"Consider carefully. Do not be a pawn to these gods. I can make you immortal. One that not even the gods can defeat."

"Never. Oh and I would rather take the gods offer on immortality and be beside my dad then yours."

"You dare decline my offer?" Gaea said her voice growing louder.

"Oh I dare. I do. I don't want to be immortal and what's the point when I get to live forever in a world filled with chaos?" Percy yelled. The winds picked up. Storm clouds raged above. A windy cyclone formed above Percy. Lighting flashed from within. The air temperature dropped. Athena was telling the confused gods and demigods this was because of the water molecules in the air. A thin layer of frost layered the grass. Earthquakes shock the ground. All of it suddenly stopped causing confusion.

"But I will take you up on the other offer. You know the one you told me about when dad and I had to put Paul to rest. (A.N I like Paul but in this story it's Posally all the way :)"

Poseidon paled. "Percy don't do it!" He yelled.

"Do what?" Demeter asked.

"Tell us!" Hermes said.

"Please uncle!" Thalia and Nico begged.

"He's going to-"

"So tour willing to give up all your powers and die slowly within a year? For the safety of the ones you care for?" Gaea asked.

"Don't do it Percy!" Nico yelled.

"We can make it without the deal!" Thalia said.

"Come on Perce. You don't have to!" Apollo said.

"Percy don't leave me!" Annabeth cried. "Not again!"

"I don't want my sons only family to die and leave him. I will resurrect you again if I have to!" Hades yelled.

"Please Percy" Hestia said.

"Your the only one we can trust on pranks." The Stolls said.

"Come on Percy! I'll teach you archery and get hurt by the arrows if I have to." Will said.

"Son please song do it. I'm begging you." Poseidon pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I accept." Percy said ignoring the pleading cries.

Gaea chucked cruelly before placing a hand on Percy's hand and murmuring a few word.

"Behold the shell of your hero." She said.

"You got what you wanted now go back to sleep." Percy said.

"Oh you think I'm actually going to let them go? That's cute. Now I know you'll do anything for the ones you care so I'll destroy them first." She replied grabbing Nico and Thalia with vines. "Stating with these two."

The earth shook. Lightning flashed dangerously. Cracks opened up spewing lava. Rain pelted down on tiny projectiles. An icy cyclone raged above. Icy air lashed at everyone. The scariest was a giant icy funnel sucking up everything and the fact that everyone's blood went cold. Not frozen just cold.

"Poseidon stop this nonsense." Zeus ordered.

"But-"

"No buts just do it." Athena shouted over the wind.

"IT'S NOT ME!" Poseidon shouted.

Everyone froze including Thalia and Nico. Their gazes traveled to Percy. What they saw shocked.

Percy was surrounded in a glowing green aura. Lighting flashed at his feet. Ice studded at his cloths. The scariest was his eyes they changed from an ocean storm green to a navy to a pitch black. Everyone who saw them backed up even Gaea. The power radiating from him was confusing literally. The gods found themselves dizzy because of the power being exerted. Aphrodite even passed out into Hephaestus' arms. Causing Ares to glare jealously.

"Impossible. It can't be possible." Gaea stammered.

"You didn't keep your deal so I get my powers back."

"But you weren't supposed to use your powers, you were supposed to think you couldn't use them anymore."

"You keep forgetting my powers tend to come out when I have strong emotions. Right now I have very very strong feelings of hate."

With a cry of hate Gaea shot a beam of light at Percy. With the smoke cleared up no one was there."

"Tsk tsk. You should be more careful when you try to blast a shadow travelers cousin that is practically his brother." Nico said firing a beam of black light at Gaea causing her to screech.

"And try to kill someone that a child of the sky cares about." Thalia said firing a blue light at Gaea once again hitting its target.

"And defiantly don't hurt someone I care about." Percy said calmly causing people to shiver at his expression.

As if it was rehearsed the three on them fired their strange power at Gaea.

"Now!" Percy shouted at everyone.

Somehow everyone got it. The gods shot their weapons loaded with their power at Gaea at the same time the demigods fired their weapons.

With an angry screech Gaea disappeared as everyone's weapons came back to them.

"Now how did you do that?" All the gods asked in different ways.

Looking at each other they answered at the same time. "It's a long story."

**There you have it. Probably very bad. Oh well. Review please please please. Comment to tell me of I should do a sequel to this explaining what they did. Should they get turned into gods for it?**

** IMPORTANT. do you think I should do a new story focusing on Thalia, Percy and Nico's sibling/cousin bond? Comment to tell me.**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
